Douloureuse expérimentation
by Luffy-Law-Love . Sab et Jess
Summary: Luffy et Law sont retenus captifs dans la prison de Giman, dont l'infâme Sous-amiral Kimor est le dirigeant. Les deux capitaines subissent, impuissants, les expérimentations illégales qui leur sont imposées.
1. Chapter 1

C'est avec un soupir plaintif que Trafalgar Law reporte son attention sur son allié, qui ne cesse de s'apitoyer du manque de nourriture depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés incarcérés dans la prison de Giman.

Les deux pirates ont été emmenés captifs, dans ce lieu glacial et hostile après avoir été honteusement débarrassé de leur puissance liée aux fruits du démon à la suite d'une injection que les marines ont mentionnée comme étant encore en phase expérimentale.

Law n'avait pas été enchanté d'entendre deux soldats de la marine converser discrètement au sujet de la substance douteuse à base de Granit Marin et de puissante toxine qui leur a été administrer. Apparemment, de nombreux échantillons de ce nouveau prototype sont stockés dans cette prison, et ladite composition ne semble même pas avoir été autorisé par le Gouvernement Mondial à ce jour.

En tant que médecin, le capitaine de l'équipage des Heart envisage avec crainte les effets secondaires de l'injection. Après tout, la première fois qu'une quantité infime de ce produit illégitime a pénétré dans leur sang, son allié et lui ont presque perdu connaissance en plus de la totalité de leur pouvoir et les effets néfastes sont toujours ressentis en cet instant même.

"Il faut que nous sortions d'ici, je meurs de faim!"

C'est avec un ton excédé que Law réprimande une fois de plus son allié pour son comportement inapproprié malgré leur situation.

"Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta bouffe Mugiwara-ya! Nous avons bien d'autres priorités en ce moment, comme établir un plan d'évasion par exemple."

Affalé face contre terre sous les effets incommodants des mauvais traitements reçus ainsi que les chaînes en Granit Marin qui retint ses mains derrière son dos et chacune de ses jambes, Luffy se mouva péniblement pour regarder le plus âgé avec une expression endormie. "Tes plans sont toujours stupides et ennuyeux…" Fait-il remarquer. "De toute façon, je ne peux pas me concentrer avec l'estomac vide!"

"Même s'il était plein, tu n'en serais pas capable." Corrige Law. "Et je te rappelle que nous avons été capturés par ta faute. Si tu m'avais écouté plus tôt, nous ne serions pas ici."

"Les villageois semblaient fort sympathiques, tout le monde se serait laissé tromper à ma place." Marmonne Luffy.

"Des sois disants villageois qui s'engagent à offrir des vivres à un pirate de passage, ce n'est certainement pas suspect." Réponds l'aîné d'un ton sarcastique. "C'était évident que ces villageois étaient en réalité des soldats de la Marine, ou des chasseurs de primes. Excepté toi, personne ne serait tomber dans ce piège ridicule."

"Tu es ici avec moi…" Rétorque Luffy en faisant la grimace à son allié grincheux.

"Oui, à cause de toi! Tu as littéralement bondi sur moi pour m'empêcher d'attaquer nos ennemies." S'énerve Law. "Pourquoi ai-je même accepté de partir avec toi..?"

"Nami a dit qu'il valait mieux se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour visiter cette île immense, je crois qu'elle a aussi dit que c'était mieux que tu m'accompagnes pour m'éviter de provoquer des ennuis à tout le monde." Commente Luffy sans culpabilité, souriant à son allié.

Law plisse les yeux avec dangerosité au capitaine de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. "Nami-ya m'a trop surestimé." Grommelle-t-il avant de sermonner le plus jeune pour continuer à prendre la situation à la légère. "Je te jure, si tu continues à sourire de cette façon, je te découpe en petits morceaux dès que ma liberté m'est rendue et une fois que j'ai retrouvé Kikoku."

"Shishishi~" Luffy se met à ricaner malgré les paroles non rassurantes, regardant l'occupant de la cellule voisine avec une expression malicieuse. "Tu me menaces depuis toujours~! Il serait temps de mettre réellement tes frustrations à exécutions~"

"Crois-moi, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder." Assure le surnommer Chirurgien de la Mort avec un regard meurtrier, mais son attention et celle de Luffy se sont détournées temporairement l'un de l'autre quand une voix qui leur est inconnue vint interrompre l'une de leurs querelles habituelles.

"Oh-oh, n'est-ce pas donc là deux des pirates de la pire génération qui se chamaille avec animosité~?" Annonce un homme chauve, de frêle carrure tandis qu'il s'avance face aux deux cellules occupées, accompagné de deux soldats armés de la Marine. "Si j'avais su que vous vous comporteriez de cette façon malgré votre statut d'alliés l'un envers l'autre, je vous aurais fait la faveur de vous boucler ensemble afin que vous puissiez vous entretuer."

"Hey Tronche d'oeuf! Libère-nous et rend-moi mon chapeau!" Intervient Luffy en serrant les dents de colère, se redressant en position accroupie avec inconfort. "J'ai manqué le déjeuner à cause de toi!"

"Luffy au Chapeau de paille, celui qui proclame être le prochain Roi des pirates. Je suis le Sous-amiral Kimor, responsable de cette Base, me voilà enchanté de te retenir prisonnier dans l'une de mes cellules." Annonce le plus haut gradés avec fierté. "Bien évidemment, jusqu'à ce que tu sois transféré pour ton exécution publique."

Alors que Luffy s'apprête à répliquer à son ravisseur, Law vint prendre parole en souriant sournoisement au Sous-amiral dont les jambes ne cessent de flageoler. "Penses-tu vraiment parvenir à tes fins sans intervention de notre part? Tu me sembles bien naïf pour un Sous-amiral et certainement pas en état pour diriger cette base la marine, Kimor."

"Trafalgar Law, celui que l'on appelle le Chirurgien de la Mort." Kimor s'avance face à la cellule du capitaine des Heart Pirates avec un visage intéressé. "Sais-tu que j'ai de nombreuses informations à ton sujet? Je ne parle pas des rumeurs habituelles, mais d'événements bien plus antérieurs en ce qui te concerne."

Avec un sourire arrogant, Law se tourne suffisamment pour permettre au Sous-amiral de voir ses mains enchaînées dont son majeur bien levé. Il est complètement désintéressé de ce que la Marine désire obtenir de lui, son unique objectif étant de s'évader avec son allié avant le lever du soleil.

Néanmoins, Kimor ne fait que rire en réponse de l'acte trivial du pirate renommé. "Ohoh~ Voilà un langage fort grossier. Peu importe, si tu veux bien m'accorder ton attention quelques minutes, je me suis permis de venir jusqu'ici pour m'entretenir avec toi, Trafalgar Law. Ton ami, capitaine au Chapeau de paille m'est indifférent contrairement à ce que toi, tu peux m'offrir."

"Je n'ai aucune obligation de te parler, ni même de t'écouter, Sous-amiral Kimor." Réponds Law en méprisant l'autre homme du regard.

"Je peux toutefois procéder d'une autre manière." Consent facilement Kimor. "Si nous parlions un peu de tes origines? Lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, habitant du royaume de Flevance."

Law se sent quelque peu désemparé par la mauvaise tournure de la conversation. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ces informations te regardent, ni même en quoi cela pourrait t'être utile."

Luffy peut sentir le malaise soudain de son ami qu'il regarde avec curiosité. "De quoi parle-t-il Torao?" Il questionne son allié, mais ce dernier semble garder son attention uniquement sur leurs malfaiteurs, en particulier le Sous-amiral.

"Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, pirate, nous sommes indirectement liés par le passé." Kimor sourit sadiquement en s'approchant des barreaux qu'il saisit sans mal, puisqu'il ne possède aucun pouvoir. "Pour exemple, je pense que tu dois bien te souvenir du massacre qui a eu lieu à Flevance il y a 16 ans?"

Law essaie de rester impassible à ce rappel cauchemardesque de son enfance, mais il est sûr que le Sous-amiral peut lire la terreur dans son regard.

"Trafalgar Law, il faut que tu saches que mon père a participé à l'extermination des habitants et à la destruction du royaume de Flevance." Révèle Kimor en gardant les yeux rivés sur son prisonnier sans réprimer son sourire.

Law ne dit rien, incapable de s'exprimer à la révélation du Sous-amiral. Ses lèvres sont séparées et ses yeux écarquillés en raison du choc émotionnel, les images torturantes du passé refaisant surface dans son esprit.

"Il semblerait que j'ai bel et bien gagné ton attention." Annonce Kimor d'un ton victorieux. "Aujourd'hui, le destin a fait que nos chemins se croisent une fois de plus, c'est donc avec un plaisir sincère que je vais terminer la mission à laquelle mon défunt père avait pris part. Tu as réussi à échapper à la mort lorsque tu étais enfant, il est temps, à présent, de remédier à cela."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Crâne rasé!" Alors que son allié reste léthargique, Luffy se lève pour menacer le Sous-amiral malgré ses liens qui ne cessent de lui soutirer son énergie. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe pour perturber Torao à ce point, mais il est conscient que la situation doit être grave pour le laisser dans un tel état. Il se souvient que Torao a réussi à garder son sang-froid lorsqu'ils ont combattu Mingo, même alors que ce dernier a blâmé cette personne nommée Corazon pour qui son allié s'est battu et risqué sa vie. "Je ne te permettrai pas de faire du mal à mon ami!"

"Tu ferais mieux de te soucier un peu de toi-même avant de penser aux autres, Chapeau de paille." Kimor lève sa main pour faire signe au soldat situé à sa droite, donnant l'ordre de faire feu sur le pirate qui lui fait offense.

Le soldat, bien qu'avec une légère hésitation en ce qui concerne les méthodes sataniques du Sous-amiral qu'il a peine à approuver, s'épaule de son fusil avant de tirer sur sa cible qui vint s'effondrer contre terre. Tout refus d'obtempérer étant condamné à une mise à mort, le soldat n'a d'autres choix que se conformer à son supérieur.

Le visage éraflé et souillé de poussière suite à sa chute, Luffy releva à peine la tête pour regarder furieusement Kimor qui railla de sa position lamentable. "Je vais sortir d'ici et te botter le cul, espèce de lâche." Grommèle-t-il, sentant l'effet de la nouvelle balle en granit marin l'affaiblir encore plus.

Law vint finalement se ressaisir de sa stupeur, vérifiant brièvement son fidèle allié avant que le Sous-amiral s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

"Trafalgar Law, bien que je doute sincèrement obtenir quelque chose de la part d'un forban, je vais t'accorder le droit de décision sur ton avenir proche en te laissant plusieurs choix." Alors que le pirate reste attentif à ses paroles, Kimor se décide à poursuivre. "Dans les deux cas, vous serez mort tous les deux. Cependant, nous pouvons vous offrir une fin de vie sans souffrance si tu acceptais de procéder à l'opération de Jouvence."

Law regarde le Sous-amiral tout en réprimant son rire. "Je constate que tu t'es bien informé sur mes capacités, par ailleurs, tu es la deuxième personne à me faire cette requête et comme tu peux t'en douter, je suppose que tu connais déjà ma réponse."

"Effectivement, je n'espérais pas obtenir ton acceptation." Affirme Kimor avant de se pencher vers l'un de ses soldats pour lui murmurer ce qui semble être un ordre. "Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien." Poursuit-il après avoir fait signe à son autre subalterne.

D'un regard vigilant, Law se prépare à se faire condamner pour son refus. Alors qu'il se voit bientôt dans la ligne de mire du soldat comme pour son allié auparavant, il reste parfaitement impassible, à l'inverse de Luffy qui s'oppose de sa voix.

Le coup de feu se fait entendre avec résonance et la chute de Law s'ensuit à l'acte de cruauté gratuite, celui-ci venant s'abattre sur le terrain en pierre et dos à son allié avec un soupir de déplaisir compte tenu de la balle qui vient de se loger entre son épaule et sa clavicule.

"TORAO! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ordure?!" Luffy s'agite, trouvant la force pour se dresser sur ses genoux tout en protestant contre le Sous-amiral qu'il regarde avec fureur.

"Celui-ci semble avoir encore de l'énergie en réserve, fait donc taire cet animal une bonne fois pour toutes en lui offrant quelques cartouches supplémentaires dans le buffet." Ordonne-t-il à son soldat qui ne fait qu'obéir malgré la réticence et le regret qu'il éprouve à chacune de ses actions.

La joue de Law se frotte sur le sol alors qu'il lève la tête en direction de son allié qui se fait une fois de plus neutraliser, murmurant son surnom habituel d'une voix à peine audible sous le son persistant des tirs multiples.

Suite aux coups de feu, Mugiwara-ya gémit faiblement tout en gisant face à lui, ses yeux sont clos alors que son corps tremblotant se recroqueville de lui-même.

Les mauvaises actions du Sous-amiral Kimor ne font qu'accroître le désir de vengeance du capitaine de l'équipage des Heart, ce salopard ne peut s'imaginer ce qui l'attendra dès l'instant où ils retrouveront leur liberté.

Le son du verrou de sa cellule incite Law à regarder le Sous-amiral qui ouvre la porte grinçante pour pénétrer à l'intérieur après ses soldats qui se sont chacun, positionné en garde-à-vous à côté de l'entrée afin de libérer le chemin à leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Kimor examine son détenu d'un regard méfiant. Il fait signe au soldat qui détient son arme à feu de se tenir prêt dans le cas où le pirate venait à se montrer hostile, ordonnant à son second sous-fifre de le suivre tandis qu'il s'avance finalement de quelques pas.

"Ne... t'approche pas de lui." Luffy rampe tant bien que mal sur le sol de sa cellule pour se rapprocher de celle de son allié, serrant les dents à ses multiples blessures par balles qui l'épuise de sa force vitale et d'où son sang s'en écoule.

Le dirigeant de la base décide seulement d'ignorer les protestations inutiles du capitaine des Pirates au Chapeau de paille pour se railler de l'ex-corsaire qui tente de se redresser.

"L'unique survivant de Flevance, te voilà dans une position bien pathétique~" Kimor est le seul à rire de ce qui semble être une de ses blagues avant de frapper son prisonnier au visage pour le forcer à s'abaisser face à lui. "Tu aurais dû crever il y a bien longtemps, mais tu as réussi à échapper à l'extermination de la ville blanche."

"Arrête!" Luffy s'efforce de crier, une petite quantité de sang s'écoulant depuis sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

Law ne fait que se dresser une fois de plus afin de s'asseoir, crachant le sang qui s'est frayé un passage à l'intérieur de sa bouche depuis la coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure, cette dernière s'étant formée après le coup de poing du Sous-amiral. Étant un éternel provocateur indiscipliné, il ne peut s'empêcher d'expulser le mélange de salive et de sang sur les chaussures de son bourreau qu'il regarde avec un sourire insolent par la suite.

Kimor se montre avant tout écoeuré par l'acte avant de riposter de cet affront en assénant un coup violent sur le nez du surnommé Chirurgien de la Mort qui vint s'effondrer de nouveau, le capitaine au Chapeau de paille continuant en vain à se rebiffer contre ces scènes de violence.

La vue de Law se trouble en raison de l'attaque et il peut déjà ressentir le liquide chaud familier dégouliner de son nez, probablement fracturé par le coup bien placé qui lui a été porté. Sa position est défavorable, mais le capitaine des Heart ne fera pas de louange à son adversaire en ce qui concerne la vigueur étonnante dont-il fait preuve malgré son état physique actuel.

Kimor s'abaisse difficilement à cause du tremblement incessant de ses jambes, mais d'une forte poigne, il saisit son détenu par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se dresser face à lui. "Vois-tu, je serais bientôt privé de l'usage de mes jambes, mais comme tu peux le constater, je suis encore tout à fait en mesure d'exploiter la force de mes mains."

Law tolère facilement la douleur même si sa respiration semble se montrer plus irrégulière, il se permet toutefois de ricaner du caractère trop orgueilleux du Sous-amiral. "Tu as l'air de beaucoup te surestimer... Sous-amiral Kimor, mais as-tu déjà au moins une seule fois fait face loyalement à un adversaire dans ta vie? Ou alors, tu ne t'attaques qu'à des cibles... uniquement indisposé de tous types de défenses."

Le Sous-amiral se montre offensé par les propos du pirate, et pour cause; il n'est monté de rang qu'à l'aide de son paternel et de son habilitée à tromper son entourage. Sa carrière malhonnête n'a rien de satisfaisant et ce n'est pas une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaiterait voir s'étaler au grand jour.

Son détenu, bien qu'avec un visage ensanglanté, sourit en s'apercevant qu'il a été déstabilisé par la vérité qui se cache dans sa dernière déclaration. Kimor, libère donc sa prise sur la chevelure du captif pour le tenir par le col de son débardeur à la place.

"Je n'ai que faire de ce que peut penser un pirate à mon sujet. Par ailleurs, une ordure de ton espèce ne devrait même pas oser parler de loyauté." Son prisonnier semble constamment vouloir le provoquer, alors il va en faire de même. "Dis-moi Trafalgar, tu sembles désireux à parler de choses personnelles, alors pourquoi ne nous racontes-tu pas précisément de quelle manière les habitants de Flevance se sont fait massacrer?" Propose-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Le visage de Law se crispe, le rappel constant que le Sous-amiral fait en rapport avec la tragédie qui s'est déroulé pendant son enfance a don de l'énerver.

"Mh~ n'as-tu donc rien à nous dire~?" Continue Kimor d'un air railleur. "Tu avais certainement des amis et une famille là-bas, n'est-ce pas~? Dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressenti au moment de voir tous ceux que tu as côtoyés et aimés se faire exterminer comme les êtres répugnants qu'ils étaient~?"

Law n'est pas connu comme le type de personne cédant facilement à ses émotions, cependant, il lui devint insupportable de subir les outrages prononcés de manière aussi insolente envers sa famille et toutes les personnes qui ont autrefois habités paisiblement à Flevance. Par impulsion, le pirate projette sa tête de toutes ses forces, son front heurtant le nez de son bourreau avec une violence impressionnante qui entraîne aussitôt ce dernier à chuter à terre dans un état de semi-conscience.

Alors que Kimor redevient assez lucide pour se mettre à gémir et à se tordre de douleur de façon lamentable, ses subalternes restent en état de choc de l'action inattendue, tandis que Luffy émet un faible rire tout en félicitant son ami malgré son état qui se fait alarmant à cause du sang perdu.

Encore trop aveuglé par sa fureur, Law ne savoure même pas ses représailles et garde une expression courroucée sur son ennemi. Il ne peut tolérer que n'importe quel individu entache la mémoire de ses proches disparus avec une telle impudence.

"M-merde…" Bien qu'étant toujours trop étourdi pour se permettre de rouvrir les yeux, Kimor peut ressentir une douleur lancinante en propagation sur son visage et sa mâchoire supérieure, il souffre d'une fracture nasale bien plus sérieuse que celle qu'il a provoquée à son détenu auparavant et son visage est maculé de son propre sang.

L'un des deux soldats fait un sourire ravi en regardant son supérieur émettre une autre plainte pitoyable, tandis que son collègue n'ose tout simplement pas se jouer de son supérieur par crainte d'en subir le châtiment.

"Pu-tain…" Jure le Sous-amiral en roulant sur le sol pour se redresser sur son coude, ayant toujours peine à retrouver ses esprits. Sa voix est différente et il peut ressentir un manque dans sa bouche avant de distinguer quelque chose sur le terrain qu'il reconnaît comme étant une dent.

"Crétin..!" Grommelle-t-il, essoufflé, en s'adressant à son soldat. "Je... t'avais donné... l'ordre... de faire feu… Veux-tu que je… t'exécute… pour rébellion?!"

Le soldat armé baisse la tête en signe de soumission, conscient qu'il vient de risquer sa propre vie par respect et compassion envers les deux pirates. À présent, il souhaite seulement pouvoir retrouver sa famille et le paisible village d'où il vient, mais comment pourrait-il échapper à cet enfer? Il regrette amèrement de s'être engagé dans la Marine pour accomplir des actes de cruauté, ce n'est pas sa définition de la justice. "Pardonnez mon manque de réaction, Sous-amiral Kimor. Cela ne se reproduira plus." Dit-il avec impuissance.

"J-je l'espère… vivement!" Proclame Kimor avec mécontentement, parvenant difficilement à rester stable sur son seul bras. "Je n'ai… pas besoin de te… rappeler ce que je… réserve à toi… ainsi qu'à ta… famille… si tu… refuses de te soumettre… à mes ordres."

Le soldat acquiesce avec crainte au rappel des risques qu'il encourt.

"Maintenant…" Kimor reprend sa respiration après avoir essuyé le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres. "Je t'ordonne… de faire feu sur ce fumier… de pirate, sans le tuer."

"Je-" Tente le soldat avant d'être interrompu.

"Obéis!" Cri le Sous-amiral avant de cracher son sang sur le sol.

Le soldat, prit au dépourvu, tire immédiatement sur sa cible avec des regrets qu'il ne peut formuler. Il regarde avec peine le pirate s'effondrer une fois de plus par sa faute, avec une nouvelle balle de granit marin logé dans l'une de ses jambes.

"Torao!" Luffy appelle son ami à haute voix, s'inquiétant de son état plus que de lui-même avant de regarder le soldat d'une expression furieuse. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?! Espèce de lâche!"

Le soldat abaisse son fusil, évitant avec déshonneur de croiser le regard du capitaine de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille.

"Ferme ta grande gueule… Chapeau de paille!" S'exclame Kimor. Il est à bout de forces, très énervé par la mauvaise tournure de la situation et les cris inutiles de cet imbécile à tendance à l'irriter encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Maintenant, la seule chose capable de le réconforter, est de se venger pour ce que ce pirate a osé lui faire. "Toi, aide-moi… à me relever." Commande-t-il à son autre subalterne qui vint aussitôt lui prêter main-forte.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Sous-amiral?" Ose demander le soldat en stabilisant son supérieur. hiérarchique.

"À ton avis?!" Réponds Kimor, repoussant son sous-fifre hors de lui une fois qu'il se sent prêt à tenir de lui-même sur ses jambes. "Donne un coup... à ce salopard de ma part. Et administre-lui… une dose complète… de notre substance expérimentale."

Le soldat, peu empathique contrairement à son collègue, ne se soucie pas de faire du mal à un pirate enchaîné. Si c'est pour sa survie, alors il ne voit aucun inconvénient à obéir. Cependant, il doit rappeler au Sous-amiral les risques mortels qu'i réaliser une telle injection. "Sous-amiral, je ne discute pas vos ordres, sachez toutefois que notre prototype n'a encore jamais été administré à des sujets humains jusqu'à ce jour et par conséquent, nous ne savons rien des effets non désirés qu'il pourrait engendrer à forte dose. En outre, nous ne sommes pas autorisés par le Gouvernement à effectuer de tels tests sur des prisonniers, qu'ils soient pirates, ou non."

"Le Gouvernement... n'en saura rien, j'y veillerai et... je me fiche de savoir... si cette crevure… vivra ou non, c'est notre cobaye." Répond le Sous-amiral d'un ton froid, aveuglé par l'esprit de vengeance.

Le soldat, hoche la tête, puis s'avance d'un pas prudent auprès du détenu qui, allongé sur son côté, lui lance un regard foudroyant de haine.

"Arrête!" Luffy proteste en suivant les mouvements du soldat. Il se traîne afin de s'approcher de la cellule voisine, désireux à intervenir pour venir en aide à son ami, mais c'est inutile. Ses chaînes le maintiennent à distance et son élasticité habituelle a totalement disparu. "Il ne peut pas... bouger, laisse-le... tranquille."

Le soldat se focalise sur sa mission, examinant le surnommé Chirurgien de la Mort qui a don de l'effrayer, toutefois, il lui faut aller au-delà de sa peur s'il ne veut pas se mettre lui-même en danger de mort. C'est donc d'un mouvement rapide qu'il lance un coup à la tête du prisonnier avant de tirer profit de son étourdissement temporaire pour lui faire une injection à son bras.

Les paupières de Law se ferment immédiatement après que la substance est pénétrée son organisme et il ne peut réprimer un cri de déchirement à l'épouvantable sensation, obligeant son allié à l'appeler de désespoir et au soldat à se retirer hâtivement de son côté. Sa bouche dégouline de salive et de sang et il a peine à respirer au sentiment de brûlure dont-il est accablé.

Kimor profite de l'instant pour se moquer ouvertement de son détenu qu'il regarde se tortiller et gémir avec un plaisir sincère. "Oh~oh~oh~ Qui donc à l'air pitoyable maintenant~!"

"Espèce d'ordure!" Luffy s'appuie sur son coude, ses yeux mis clos révélant une colère noire. "Tu vas regretter… d'avoir fait du mal… à mon ami."

Kimor sourit des provocations futiles qui lui sont données. "La seule chose que je vais regretter… Chapeau de paille. C'est de savoir que tu ne te… feras pas exécuter en public… puisque tu seras mort avant, vider de ton sang… dans cette cage oh~oh~oh~"

"Aucune chance… que cela arrive." Rétorque Luffy avec détermination. "Nous sortirons vivant de cet endroit."

"C'est ce que nous verrons… très bientôt~" Le Sous-amiral Kimor désigne les escargophones placés aux angles des cellules sur ses derniers mots, puis donne l'ordre à ses sous-fifres de le raccompagner à ses quartiers personnels.

* * *

Sabrina & Jessica

Cette histoire est terminée et présente au total 5 chapitres. La prochaine mise à jour aura lieu en fin de semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le second chapitre de Douloureuse Expérience avec du retard. Veuillez nous excuser

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les marines ont quitté les lieux, laissant seuls les deux pirates alliés dont l'avenir proche semble incertain. Luffy reste optimiste en cet instant défavorable, bien que l'état de son ami l'inquiète au plus au point.

Law a été en proie à de fortes convulsions depuis que le soldat a procédé à l'injection, en outre, il ne cesse de saliver avec excès tout en vomissant du sang, ce qui semble alarmant du point de vue de Luffy.

"Torao!" Cri-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe..? Tu m'entends Torao?!"

Law, incapable de répondre ou même de discerner les appels désespérés de son allié, continue à endurer les effets néfastes du poison qui s'attaque à son système immunitaire. Ainsi, il s'écoule plusieurs minutes avant que les contractions musculaires ne deviennent qu'un léger tremblement persistant de son corps et qu'il soit enfin en mesure de reprendre partiellement ses esprits, ce qui lui fit prendre bientôt conscience de la gravité de sa situation. Toussotant avec peine, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre gémissement causé par ses douleurs permanentes associées à ses difficultés respiratoires.

"Dis quelque chose Torao!"

En fin de compte, la voix familière de son allié lui parvient et il s'efforce à ouvrir les yeux, mais sans succès. "M-" Tente-t-il alors que sa respiration laborieuse lui permet à peine de s'exprimer, il peut toutefois se rendre compte que cet effort minime soulage un peu le stress de son voisin de cellule.

"Torao…" Luffy soupir faiblement, prenant une forte inspiration avant de parler à nouveau. "Respire Torao... Ça va aller…" Encourage-t-il malgré le fait qu'il est exténué par ses propres blessures, fronçant les sourcils avec crainte à voir le corps de son ami trembler continuellement.

Law procède comme son allié lui suggère, conscient en tant que médecins que ses options de secours sont très limitées. Déjà allongé latéralement face à Luffy depuis ses dernières agitations inconscientes, il s'exerce à réguler sa respiration tout en s'essayant à ouvrir ses paupières jusqu'à parvenir à ses fins, clignant à plusieurs reprises pour ne voir qu'un voile brumeux ainsi qu'une forme vaguement familière en mouvement; peut-être à quelques mètres de sa position.

"Torao?" Luffy parle d'une voix incertaine. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment tu te sens?"

L'interpellé n'ouvre la bouche que pour laisser échapper une autre quinte de toux qu'il ne peut contrôler. Ses douleurs généralisées lui donnent l'impression d'une mort imminente à chaque instant mais c'est sans compter sur sa détermination à vivre qu'il refuse de céder à son trépas.

Law est sûr d'une chose, plusieurs types de venins viennent de lui être administrés à forte dose et les effets de toutes ces toxines combinées risquent d'avoir raison de lui très rapidement s'il n'est pas désintoxiqué à temps. Il souhaite, très sincèrement, ne pas faire le plaisir à cet idiot de Sous-amiral en mourant dans sa cellule.

"Torao, tiens bon…" Luffy respire lourdement tout en remuant avec nervosité. Il commence sérieusement à s'alarmer de la quantité de sang que son compagnon de voyage continue à cracher sur le sol froid et rocailleux de la prison.

"Nos amis… vont nous trouver et… tu seras très bientôt… soigné par Chopper et les autres... " Assure-t-il, voulant offrir un sentiment de sécurité à son allié souffrant avant de lui parler une fois de plus, mais d'un ton plus grave. "Je ne te permets pas de mourir, Torao…"

Law veut rire du discours égoïste de son cadet. Vraiment, de quel culot se permet-il de lui imposer ses exigences?! N'est-ce pas entièrement sa faute s'ils se sont fait capturer et qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux très proche de la mort. Cependant, il ne fait rien pour lui reprocher ses propres torts, tout d'abord, il est depuis longtemps dépassé par l'irréflexion absurdement illogique causée par ses alliés, en outre, il n'a de toute façon pas la capacité de faire la moindre protestation.

"Torao?"

Bien qui lui semble impossible de recouvrir une vue normale, le capitaine des Heart cligne à nouveau des yeux sans la moindre amélioration. Fatigué par ses insuccès, il ose ignorer ses difficultés respiratoires pour s'adresser à l'autre capitaine avec un sourire presque imperceptible, qui toutefois, ne passe pas inaperçu au regard attentif de son compagnon de cellule. "Tu… es…" Malgré-lui, il marque une courte pause pour toussoter et reprendre son souffle. "Trop bruyant.., Mugiwara-ya…"

Luffy est surpris. Pas qu'il trouve étrange que Torao sourit dans les circonstances actuelles, mais parce qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami grincheux. Il est étrange de voir son compagnon de cette manière, bien que ce simple geste ait pour conséquence de l'apaiser et de le faire sourire à son tour.

"Torao." Murmure Luffy d'un ton inhabituellement faible.

"Je…" Law décide de fermer les yeux, se concentrant à faire face à ses douleurs multiples. Le moindre mouvement semble trop puiser de sa force vitale, il souhaite pouvoir s'endormir mais cela le conduirait assurément à une mort encore plus rapide. "Je… ne vais… pas… mourir..."

"Non, tu ne le feras pas…" Affirme résolument Luffy. "Je te promets… de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas."

*Je sais que tu le feras* Pense Law avec confiance. Il grimace à une douleur particulièrement lancinante à la poitrine, toussaillant avec détresse jusqu'à parvenir à régulariser un peu sa respiration. Son sang continue à s'écouler de sa bouche, laissant visible une tache croissante sur une partie de la roche.

Law sait qu'il ne lui reste que très peu de temps, il est également conscient que son allié a été blessé plusieurs fois et que depuis, celui-ci perd beaucoup de sang. Il espère sincèrement que leur équipage ne tardera plus longtemps avant de retrouver leurs traces.

"Torao?" Bien sûr, Luffy s'inquiète davantage à son sujet que de lui-même.

"J-je… vais bien… N-ne te… soucis pas… de moi…" Réussi-t-il à grommeler faiblement à son jeune allié, crachant un peu de sang qui s'est accumulé dans sa bouche. "Est-ce que… tu perds… beaucoup… de sang?"

"Tu me demandes de ne pas me soucier de toi…" Law sait que le plus jeune fait la moue rien qu'à entendre sa voix. "Mais toi… tu t'inquiètes de la quantité de sang que je perds?"

"Mugiwara-ya…" L'aîné soupir à peine. "Je suis… le seul... médecin… ici." Fait-il remarquer.

"Peu importe!" Proteste Luffy. "Chopper s'occupera de soigner nos blessures, alors ne te soucie pas de ça... et tiens-toi tranquille."

"C'est … à moi… que tu demandes… ça…" Marmonne le capitaine des Heart avant que son corps ne tressaute de lui-même à une douleur particulièrement vive. Il serre les dents, retenant son souffle sans le vouloir et récupérant un peu d'air qu'au moment où le sentiment d'affliction commence à s'estomper de nouveau.

"Tiens bon, Torao." Encourage Luffy en observant anxieusement l'état de son ami qui ne fait qu'empirer. À bout de forces, il s'avachit, reposant son menton sur le terrain tout en gardant un oeil bienveillant sur le plus âgé.

Law reste silencieux, mais Luffy le surveille et le réconforte régulièrement en lui parlant à voix basse, quand soudain, une forte explosion se fait entendre et ressentir dans la prison.

Le capitaine de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille se dresse avec curiosité à la détonation, regardant vers les portes en Granit Marin qui grince bruyamment en raison des fortes secousses. Il sourit avec la certitude que ses amis sont à l'origine de cette agitation avant de reporter son attention à Law avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

"Torao!" Crie-t-il avec enthousiasme. "Tu as entendu ça?! Ce sont nos amis qui viennent nous libérer~ Tu n'auras plus à attendre pour être soigné!"

Cependant, la gaieté de Luffy disparaît tout aussi rapidement alors que Torao ne lui offre aucune réponse, ni même le moindre mouvement exprimant qu'il est à l'écoute.

"Torao?!" Son ami reste inerte à son appel et il n'arrive même pas à distinguer s'il respire ou non, ce qui le rend inquiet et furieux à la fois.

"Torao! Dis quelque chose!" Oppressé par le manque de réponse et la pensée que son allié soit mort, sa respiration se fait plus irrégulière et il commence à s'agiter malgré ses blessures profondes qui lui ont déjà fait perdre une grande quantité de sang.

Paniqué, Luffy force inconsciemment sur ses chaînes, mais sans résultat concluant. Alors que ses efforts inutiles lui font perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui reste, il gémit avec frustration en retombant face contre terre. Une larme glisse le long de sa joue souillée de poussière et de sang lorsqu'une autre explosion se manifeste à proximité, une alarme et des cris de détresse s'ensuivant.

Malgré tout, la violente secousse n'est pas suffisante à faire détourner le regard de Luffy, qui fixe Law avec insistance en l'appelant de sa voix tremblante.

Law garde les yeux fermés, le sang s'écoule continuellement à partir de ses narines et de sa bouche et il ne donne toujours aucun signe de vie.

Luffy se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, un fort sentiment de culpabilité se faisant ressentir à cet événement trop familier qui lui rappel le jour cauchemardesque où il a perdu un être cher. Il sort de cet état d'effroi que lorsqu'il peut entendre la voix de ses amis se rapprocher, parmi elles, il reconnaît immédiatement Usopp, Chopper ainsi que l'ours parlant de Torao.

"Ici!" Hurle-t-il aussi fort que possible, toussant de la poussière qui pénètre à l'intérieur de sa bouche à l'action. Il récupère à peine son souffle avant de se manifester à nouveau. "Nous sommes ici!"

"Par ici, j'entends Mugiwara." Se fait entendre Bepo.

"LUFFY!" S'écrient à la fois Usopp et Chopper.

"Ici..!" Intervient une fois de plus le capitaine au Chapeau de paille d'une voix plus faible, permettant à ses compagnons de le retrouver rapidement.

"Luffy!" C'est Chopper, sous sa forme de renne, qui se présente le premier face à la cellule de son capitaine, un sourire heureux sur son visage. Sur son dos, sont attachés à l'aide de cordages les effets personnels de Law et de Luffy qui ont été récupérés dans la chambre du dirigeant de la prison.

"Chopper!" Luffy sourit tristement, remuant à peine la tête pour voir son ami avant que Usopp et Bepo n'arrivent à leur tour. "J-je suis content de vous voir…"

"Luffy, tu es blessé!" Déclare le médecin de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille en alerte avant de parler à son ami au long nez. "Dépêche-toi Usopp, ouvre les portes!"

"Non!" Proteste Luffy assez fort pour être entendu, gagnant un regard confus de tous. "Occupez-vous d'abord… de Torao!" Ordonne-t-il avec des yeux larmoyants, tournant son attention à la cellule voisine. "I-il ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs minutes…"

Bepo est le premier à réagir à l'annonce de Luffy, remarquant finalement le corps gisant de son capitaine. "Capitaine!" Appelle-t-il en serrant les barreaux de la cellule avec ses griffes.

"Bepo, laisse-moi ouvrir la porte." Informe Usopp d'un ton inquiet, invitant l'ours à se décaler afin qu'il puisse avoir accès à la serrure. "Chopper va s'occuper de lui."

Le compagnon pelucheux de Law se déplace comme demandé, essuyant sa truffe humide à l'aide d'une de ses pattes. "Je suis désolé…" Murmure-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

Usopp se hâte à déverrouiller la cellule à l'aide des clefs que Sanji a préalablement dérobée dans les quartiers du Sous-amiral de la Marine. À peine a-t-il ouvert la porte, qu'il se précipite à l'intérieur, suivit de Chopper et de Bepo pour se rendre auprès de leur ami inconscient.

"Capitaine!" Pleure Bepo en portant délicatement la tête ensanglantée entre ses pattes. "Comment ont-ils osé te faire ça…"

"Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque!" Averti Chopper auprès de l'ours polaire, celui-ci acquiesçant avec de nouvelles excuses.

"Il respire." Informe Usopp, sentant le souffle fragile du capitaine de l'équipage Heart en déplaçant sa main au niveau de sa bouche avant de vérifier brièvement ses autres signes vitaux pour Chopper qui n'est pas en mesure de le faire. "Son pouls est très faible."

Le renne hoche la tête à son ami, son expression dévoilant de la colère et de l'inquiétude à retrouver Law et Luffy dans un tel état. "Libère-le de ses chaînes s'il te plaît, il faut que nous le transportions rapidement à notre infirmerie." Commande-t-il à Usopp avant de parler à Bepo. "Est-ce que tu peux veiller à le porter sans trop le secouer?"

"Je peux le faire." Accepte l'ursidé en reniflant avec peine, patientant jusqu'à ce que l'homme au long nez est ouvert chacune des chaînes avant de soulever aussi doucement que possible le corps de son capitaine pour le garder au chaud dans ses bras.

Alors que Chopper commence à suivre Bepo afin de se rendre en dehors de la cellule, il se tourne à l'appel d'Usopp.

"Chopper, regarde ça." Dit le surnommé Dieu Usopp en montrant une fiole brisée qu'il vient de trouver sur le sol. "Penses-tu que c'est la même substance que nous avons découverte auparavant dans leur fichue salle d'expérimentation."

Déglutissant avec des yeux écarquillés à la réalisation que Law vient d'être empoisonné, Chopper fait signe à son ami de libérer leur capitaine au plus vite. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. "Fais-vite, le temps est compté!"

"D'accord, je me charge de Luffy!" Comprenant que la situation est bien plus dramatique que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés, Usopp veut maximiser les chances de survie de leur capitaine allié. "Vous deux, retournez aux navires et faites tout votre possible pour sauver Torao."

"Tu es sûr que ça ira pour vous deux?" Interroge Chopper avec soucis, donnant un bref regard à Luffy.

"Allez-y…" Parle faiblement le capitaine des Chapeau de Paille, regardant ses amis, puis Law. "Torao a besoin de vous… Je suis... entre de bonnes mains avec Usopp." Il offre un sourire confiant à ses compagnons, bien que son inquiétude pour son allié ne cesse de croître.

"Oui, Luffy ne risque rien avec moi!" Annonce fièrement Usopp en levant son pouce.

"Merci Usopp. Ramène-nous le vite, nous ne savons pas si Luffy a subi une injection similaire, alors n'hésite pas à le questionner à ce sujet." Après avoir fait quelques recommandations à Usopp, Chopper regarde son capitaine une dernière fois. Sauf pour ses blessures évidentes, Luffy ne semble pas souffrir de symptômes liés à ce poison.

"Sauve-le…" Luffy s'adresse à Chopper de sa voix exténuée.

"Je m'en occupe." Le renne fait un sourire rassurant avant de quitter les lieux accompagné de Bepo et de Law. "Retrouvons-nous aux navires!"

Les deux créatures humanoïdes étant parties de la zone de détention, Usopp se dirige à la cellule de son capitaine pour le libérer à son tour. Il veut seulement partir de cet endroit effrayant une bonne fois pour toutes avant de tomber sur d'autres soldats de la Marine, se sentant au moins tranquillisé de savoir que Zoro et les autres ne sont pas loin; à faire le grand ménage dans cette base ennemie.

"Tiens bon Luffy!" Dit Usopp en atteignant son ami après avoir ouvert la porte de la cellule. Posant une main réconfortante sur le dos de son capitaine, il prend l'initiative de lui ôter ses chaînes avant de l'aider à s'asseoir.

"Luffy, comment tu te sens? Ces ordures t'ont salement amoché!" Jure le tireur de l'équipage, tenant nécessairement son ami qui est à bout de forces et vraisemblablement en difficulté pour se maintenir en équilibre tout seul, même après le retrait de ses chaînes en Granit Marin.

La tête de Luffy bascule d'elle-même vers l'avant, tant la quantité de sang perdu l'a épuisé de ses forces. "J-je…" Il récupère un peu d'air, se sentant toujours aussi faible à cause des balles en Granit Marin qui sont restées logées dans sa poitrine. "Je vais bien… C'est juste, les balles..."

Usopp acquiesce avec compréhension et inquiétude, vérifiant brièvement les blessures sanguinolentes de son capitaine avant de se retourner pour le transporter sur son dos. "Je vais te porter, essaie de t'accrocher à moi si tu en as la force." Dit-il en prenant soin de réduire les efforts de Luffy, soulevant ce dernier avec aisance.

Luffy ne peut que basculer ses bras par-dessus les épaules de son membre d'équipage, lâchant un soupir éreinté à cette simple action.

Bientôt, un poids supplémentaire se fait ressentir sur les épaules d'Usopp avant qu'un faible murmure n'atteigne son oreille.

"M-merci… Usopp." Luffy exprime sa reconnaissance en souriant d'un air vulnérable avant qu'il ne ferme ses paupières, chacune de ses pensées futures étant destiné à son allié; Torao.

"Ce n'est rien." Usopp fait un sourire à son ami, quittant la prison à une vitesse modérée afin d'éviter les fortes secousses qui ne feraient qu'empirer l'état du blessé. Cela le rassure de savoir que Zoro et les autres ne sont pas loin, il souhaite, si possible, éviter de tomber sur les soldats pendant le trajet jusqu'aux navires.

* * *

Sabrina & Jessica


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy a été soigné dans la même salle médicale que Law, à l'intérieur du Polar Tang.

Chopper s'est évidemment chargé de s'occuper des deux blessés tout en supervisant Penguin et Shachi qui l'ont assistés pendant les soins qui ont duré plusieurs heures.

Luffy est étonnamment resté tranquille jusqu'à la nuit tombée, forçant le médecin de son équipage à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Mais après avoir interprété les regards persistants que Luffy a continuellement donnés à Law de manière inconsciente, Chopper a compris que l'origine de ce comportement étranger était causée par leur fidèle allié.

Congédiant Penguin et Shachi pour leur permettre d'informer et de rassurer leurs amis qui, jusqu'à présent, eurent dû attendre dans la salle à manger du sous-marin jaune des Heart pirates, Chopper vient se rendre au chevet de son capitaine sous sa forme habituelle.

"Luffy, comment tu te sens?" Questionne le docteur en posant ses pattes sur le lit de son patient. Les balles en Granit Marin ont été extraites du corps de son capitaine par ses assistants médicaux avant que ses plaies soient traitées et pansées.

Aussitôt que Usopp était revenu à bord du Polar Tang, celui-ci l'avait informé qu'une faible quantité de poison avait été injecté à Luffy, il a donc procédé à des tests après avoir fait un prélèvement de sang sur les deux patients et les résultats étaient plutôt rassurants concernant son capitaine, à l'inverse de ceux de leur allié.

"Pas mal." Réponds Luffy à voix basse, reportant son attention sur son médecin d'équipage. "J'ai faim…" A-t-il ajouté, son estomac se manifestant presque en même temps que ses paroles.

Chopper sourit à ces paroles réconfortantes." Bien, ça m'apaise de savoir que tu as encore de l'appétit, j'aurai été inquiet dans le cas contraire." Avoue-t-il en libérant un léger souffle." Mais j'ai pu remarquer par ton silence et tes regards que tu es différent de d'habitude et je sais que c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes à propos de Torao."

Luffy garde le silence à la déclaration de son ami, mais ses yeux errent automatiquement vers la position de son allié en connaissance de cause alors qu'un froncement de sourcils se dessine sur son visage.

Chopper suit le regard de son capitaine avant de déplacer sa patte jusqu'à atteindre le bras de ce dernier dans une tentative de le réconforter." C'est parce que j'ai évoqué la possibilité qu'il ne s'en sorte pas?"

Luffy acquiesce doucement, ce qui confirme les soupçons du renne humanoïde." J'ai confiance en toi pour soigner Torao, mais je suis coupable de son état actuel..." Intervient-il en parlant à voix basse, des larmes se formant dans le coin de ses yeux." Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide quand ils lui ont injecté ce maudit poison. S'il meurt… ce sera à cause de moi et... j'ai déjà perdu un frère..."

"Je comprends Luffy." Chopper hoche la tête, reniflant avant de s'essuyer le museau. Étant très sensible de nature et plus particulièrement envers ses amis et son capitaine, il peut sentir ses propres yeux devenir humide. Toutefois, il résiste à laisser ses larmes se déverser d'elles-mêmes, il lui faut rester fort s'il veut réussir à consoler Luffy. "Il ne faut pas oublier une chose importante, c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à produire les antitoxines que nous avons administrées à Torao. Ton sang peut l'aider à guérir puisqu'il agit tel un puissant antidote, alors s'il parvient à être soigné, ce sera en grande partie avec ton aide."

Luffy réussi à former un sourire aux mots encourageants de son ami. "Tu as raison, il guérira." Dit-il en déplaçant son regard de Torao à Chopper, regardant la créature semi-humaine avec confiance tout en atteignant sa patte pour lui donner une légère pression avec sa main. "Parce que tu es un grand docteur."

Chopper peut ressentir un léger frisson à la déclaration de son capitaine, rejetant le contact de celui-ci avec une expression de bonheur qu'il ne peut réprimer." Qu'est-ce que tu dis, imbécile~" Jure-t-il d'un ton joyeux, agitant ses pattes tout en effectuant une danse étrange. "Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir tes compliments~"

Luffy se contente seulement de rire à la réaction de son membre d'équipage. Grâce à Chopper, il se sent déjà mieux.

L'estomac gargouillant de son capitaine fait revenir le renne à ses esprits. "Oh, c'est vrai! Tu as faim." Se souvient-il avant de bondir hors du tabouret sur lequel il a précédemment grimpé pour atteindre son patient. "Attends un instant, je vais te rapporter une bonne part de ce que Sanji nous a préparé à dîner."

"D'accord." Acquiesce Luffy en offrant un doux sourire à son petit camarade.

"Surtout, ne bouge pas." Averti le docteur. "Il faut te ménager, au moins jusqu'à demain." Ajoute-t-il, connaissant son capitaine comme un patient très compliqué à gérer.

Luffy ne fait qu'un signe de tête approbatif à la requête de Chopper. Il n'a pas tellement envie de se dégourdir les jambes de toute façon. Pour le moment, il préfère rester veiller auprès de son allié qui est encore inconscient.

Chopper quitte alors la chambre de ses patients, mais pas sans jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à ses amis avant d'avoir soin de refermer la porte après son passage pour préserver leur tranquillité.

Les épaules de Luffy tombent et un soupir attristé lui échappe après qu'il soit finalement laissé seul avec Law. Il se déplace sur son lit pour se tourner face à son allié, sa couverture glissant sur son bras nu avec le mouvement. Ses bandages n'entravent pas ses actions et ses blessures se font à peine ressentir, grâce à sa forte tolérance, mais aussi bien sûr avec le traitement et les soins qui lui ont été prodigués par Chopper et les autres.

Luffy souhaite prétendre que Torao se sent aussi confortable que lui, physiquement parlant, mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas. Il peut voir que l'expression de son allié est pacifique, ce qui est un événement rarissime, mais dont-il ne peut pleinement profiter dans les circonstances actuelles. Il distingue tout de même que Torao garde un doux froncement de sourcils sur son visage partiellement recouvert d'un masque respiratoire adapté à son nez encore boursouflé.

Il est tellement étrange de voir Torao aussi calme. Depuis qu'ils naviguent ensemble, Luffy a remarqué que son allié a tendance à être plus impétueux et irritable que lorsqu'ils se sont réunis auparavant à Punk Hazard et ce serait un mensonge s'il disait qu'il n'aime pas ce petit bouleversement dans cette relation.

Luffy apprécie Torao comme son égal, un ami et même un frère spirituel, c'est pourquoi il est douloureux de savoir que son allié est dans cet état par sa faute. Il n'a pas réussi à protéger cette personne chère à son coeur et c'est un fait qu'il considère comme un véritable échec. Il est d'autant plus anxieux de ne pas avoir la certitude que Torao survivra à sa douloureuse expérimentation, mais il s'efforce de continuer à croire en sa guérison.

"Tiens bon, Torao." Dit-il en parlant tout bas. Il regarde brièvement la perfusion intraveineuse relié au bras du docteur inconscient avant de revenir à son visage si paisible avec des yeux mi-fermés d'épuisement. "Tu n'es pas autorisé à… mourir." Finit-il, haussant juste assez la voix avec désir d'être entendu par son ami, bien qu'il doute que ce soit possible.

Luffy décide d'aller chercher son trésor laissé à son chevet avant de l'approcher de sa poitrine tout en gardant sa main sur la paille recousue. Après cela, il laisse ses paupières tombées avant de s'endormir avec un coeur lourd, l'image de son compagnon de route restant ancrée dans sa mémoire.

Après plusieurs minutes, quand Sanji et Chopper reviennent tous deux apporter le dîner ainsi qu'une surveillance vigilante auprès de leur capitaine et leur allié qui a besoin d'une attention très particulière. Ils ont remarqué avec surprise que Luffy s'est endormi, ce qui est chose étonnante en raison de son appétit insatiable.

"Eh bien..." Sanji soupir, mais un sourire attendri vient à ses lèvres." Je suppose que je vais rapporter ceci à la cuisine." Dit-il, faisant signe à son plateau de nourriture qu'il réussit habilement à tenir d'une seule main." S'il se réveille cette nuit avec un petit creux, alors je m'occuperai de le nourrir."

"Oui, merci Sanji." Acquiesce Chopper avant d'aller vérifier son patient qui requiert le plus d'exigences en matière de soins.

"Veux-tu que je demande à Penguin ou Shachi de t'accompagner pour cette nuit?" Demande le cuisinier, hésitant à laisser Chopper seul après avoir constaté à quel point le pauvre renne est épuisé de sa longue intervention médicale auprès de Law et de Luffy.

"Non, ça ira." Chopper décline l'offre sans quitter Torao des yeux." Ils se reposent, puisqu'ils me remplaceront à la moitié de la nuit."

"D'accord. Je te rejoins tout de suite alors." Informe Sanji avec un sourire.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça..." Cette fois-ci, Chopper tourne son attention vers Sanji. Il se sent mal à l'aise de sa proposition, après tout, son ami doit tout autant avoir besoin de se reposer après avoir combattu presque toute la journée contre la Marine.

"Ne t'en fais pas." Rassure le blond." De toute façon, je ne parviendrais pas à fermer l'oeil en sachant que Luffy a dormi l'estomac vide et que celui-ci n'est pas complètement tiré d'affaire." Explique-t-il en désignant Luffy, puis Law tout en libérant un soupir.

Le renne hoche la tête avec compréhension, acceptant avec joie que son ami se joigne à lui pour une partie de la nuit." Merci Sanji."

"Je t'apporte un cacao bien sucré?" Offre le cuisinier.

"Oui, je veux bien~" Répond Chopper avec plaisir, incapable de refuser un plaisir sucré.

Après cette confirmation, Sanji se retire de la chambre en tentant de cacher son inquiétude derrière un sourire.

La nuit s'annonce très longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde, certains, comme Zoro, Franky et plusieurs membres d'équipage de Law doivent rester à l'extérieur pour surveiller une probable riposte de la marine alors qu'ils sont toujours en fuite sur les mers, tandis que d'autres doivent à tour de rôle surveiller l'état de leur capitaine allié, et ceux qui restent n'arriveront certainement jamais à dormir.

Après plusieurs jours de convalescence, Law commence finalement à donner signe de vie sous le regard attentif de deux de ses plus anciens compagnons d'équipage.

"Notre capitaine semble être de retour!" Annonce Shachi avec enthousiasme, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Penguin se contente de libérer un soupir soulagé tout en s'avançant avec précaution vers le lit du patient.

"Je vais prévenir le petit docteur du Chapeau de paille, reste auprès de lui." Prévient l'homme aux cheveux roux avant de s'éclipser de la chambre médicale avec hâte.

Penguin fait davantage preuve de calme que son ami, surveillant son capitaine afin de notifier Chopper des possibles effets secondaires engendré par le poison et qui ne sont décelables qu'à partir du moment où la personne concernée reprend conscience." Capitaine..." Appelle-t-il doucement.

"Docteur Chopper! Docteur Chopper!" Shachi parcourt rapidement le Polar Tang, à la recherche du petit renne.

En peu de temps, un climat de confiance s'est formé entre l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille et des Heart, les membres qui composent l'alliance ont rapidement commencé à se promener librement sur le navire des uns et des autres. Par conséquent, il est devenu plus compliqué de se retrouver avec une surface de déplacement aussi spacieuse.

Par chance, l'élégante Nico Robin semble toujours avoir connaissance de la position de chacun des membres de l'alliance, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle lui fait signe depuis le pont du Thousand Sunny, il n'hésite pas un seul instant à se rapprocher pour l'informer de la situation.

"Nico Robin, je suis à la recherche de Chopper. Nous avons besoin de lui, notre capitaine commence à se réveiller." Explique-t-il à la brune avant de voir s'approcher le surnommé Chapeau de paille depuis la proue de son navire.

"Torao?" Luffy regarde Shachi, puis Robin qui acquiesce doucement. Soulagé, impatient et excité à l'idée de revoir son ami, il s'apprête à bondir sur le pont du Polar Tang avant d'être arrêté par une main délicate appartenant à l'archéologue de son équipage qui lui murmure de patienter encore un peu avec un doux sourire. Déçu, il croise ses bras sur la balustrade avant de s'y effondrer avec ennuie tout en formant une moue enfantine.

"Je transmets le message à Chopper, tu peux retourner auprès de ton capitaine." Dit Robin auprès de Shachi, se rendant sans plus attendre au cabinet médical de son docteur d'équipage.

Luffy regarde Shachi repartir auprès de Torao avec envie. Il a attendu tant de temps pour avoir la certitude que son allié allait vivre, c'est l'une des périodes les plus angoissantes qu'il ait eu à vivre et maintenant qu'il sait que Torao est réveillé, il désire seulement le voir. Il se sent toujours coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à son allié, ainsi, Luffy ressent un fort besoin de s'excuser à ce sujet et il garde effectivement à l'esprit que Torao aurait pu mourir sans l'intervention de Chopper.

Remarquant son ami, mi-humain mi-animal faire son apparition avec un sourire heureux, Luffy ne peut s'empêcher de lui quémander l'autorisation pour se rendre auprès de Torao.

Chopper laisse échapper un soupir à l'impatience de son capitaine, même si bien sûr son sourire ne quitte jamais son visage. Après tout, il comprend que Luffy ne soit plus disposé à attendre bien sagement, surtout en sachant à quel point le jeune homme est concerné par l'état de santé de leur allié. Alors il offre à Luffy de le suivre à la condition d'attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre médicale afin qu'il examine d'abord Torao en toute tranquillité.

Chopper est surpris, mais néanmoins reconnaissant du fait que Luffy consent si facilement à attendre dans le couloir du sous-marin de l'équipage des Heart alors qu'il entre rejoindre Shachi et Penguin dans la salle médicale.

Après avoir refermé discrètement la porte, il se rend auprès de ses assistants médicaux avec une bonne humeur qui se volatilise aussitôt quand il voit le regard perplexe sur le visage des deux hommes.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Interroge-t-il avec inquiétude, se hissant sur le tabouret voisin au lit de son patient afin de voir par lui-même ce qui ne va pas.

"On dirait, qu'il est comme partiellement… paralysé…" Explique Penguin d'un ton attristé, n'osant pas regarder directement son capitaine.

Shachi garde la tête baissée, son enthousiasme précédent maintenant disparu.

Chopper positionne ses pattes avant sur le lit afin d'avoir une meilleure visibilité sur son patient, oubliant toujours sa capacité à prendre forme humaine. Sa brève analyse lui permet en effet de comprendre pourquoi les compagnons de Torao sont aussi préoccupés.

Torao est effectivement réveillé, mais un seul de ses yeux est ouvert, l'autre reste parfaitement caché derrière sa paupière.

Le capitaine des Heart tente de se mouvoir sans y parvenir et ses lèvres remuent à peine sans que sa bouche n'émette le moindre son, toutefois il réussit à regarder Chopper de son unique oeil en fronçant légèrement du sourcil. Apparemment, le pauvre homme est conscient de ce qui lui arrive et de toute évidence, la situation le contrarie au plus haut point.

"Torao, tu me reconnais n'est-ce pas?" Questionne Chopper en voulant s'assurer que son patient ne souffre pas d'amnésie, ce qui serait d'autant plus problématique pour son rétablissement. "Si la réponse est oui, cligne à deux reprises si tu le peux."

Law laisse échapper un faible grondement de sa gorge. Il réussit à répondre positivement à Tony-ya, bien qu'avec un véritable effort indiqué par le léger voile de buée à l'intérieur de son masque respiratoire.

"Les soldats de la Marine t'ont injecté un puissant venin composé de multiples toxines d'origine animale et végétale que j'ai réussi à identifier et comme je le craignais, l'une d'elles entraîne la paralysie." Explique le docteur avec regret. "Ça fait six jours que nous avons commencé à t'administrer un antidote et nous continuons sans cesse à perfectionner ce remède."

Réalisant la gravité de la situation malgré son état physique fragilisé, Law ferme sa paupière pour la rouvrir à nouveau avec un air de défi. Il lui est très frustrant de se retrouver ainsi immobilisé, mais il ne se laissera jamais abattre par toutes formes de poison, surtout après son expérience avec les effets dévastateurs du saturnisme lorsqu'il était enfant.

"Torao." Appel Chopper à voix basse, osant atteindre et toucher la main tatouée de son patient dans un mouvement de réconfort. "Je te fais la promesse que nous parviendrons à te guérir, mais il te faudra être patient jusqu'à retrouver toutes tes facultés, parce que cela pourrait prendre encore quelques jours supplémentaires."

Law n'a pas pour habitude d'accepter recevoir un quelconque contact physique quel qu'il soit, même chaleureux, mais après avoir formé son alliance avec Mugiwara-ya, tout semble avoir échappé à son contrôle. Même God-ya qui est vraisemblablement l'un des moins téméraires de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, n'a plus la moindre hésitation à venir partager une de ces accolades avec lui, mais le pire de tous ses alliés qui ne respecte nullement l'espace personnel d'autrui reste néanmoins leur idiot de capitaine.

À ce sujet, il ne distingue nul indice lui permettant de savoir que son _am-_ allié est en vie, l'inquiétant aussitôt de sa non-présence inhabituelle. Ce n'est bien sûr que pour ses plans futurs que l'absence de Mugiwara-ya serait désastreuse, rien de plus. Il a besoin de savoir où se trouve le garçon impulsif, mais étant donné sa restriction de mouvement, il lui est difficile de s'exprimer sur la question.

"Tu penses donc que ses symptômes ne sont que temporaires." Demande Shachi en regardant le renne avec espoir.

"J'en ai la certitude, avec les soins appropriés et un peu de temps, il redeviendra comme avant." Affirme Chopper qui regarde Shachi puis Penguin. "Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, alors puis-je encore compter sur vous deux?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Penguin.

"Évidemment." Suit Shachi avec un sourire léger, mais qui montre à quel point il se sent rassuré de savoir que son capitaine s'en sortira sans séquelles.

"Nous allons commencer par procéder à un autre examen global et changer ses pansements, y compris celui de son nez avant de procéder à un lavement nasal." Alors que Chopper donne ses instructions à ses deux assistants qui se mettent immédiatement au travail, il sent un mouvement très subtil de la main de son patient qui l'oblige à rediriger son attention sur ce dernier.

"Torao." Ignorant les craintes de son confrère au sujet de Luffy, le mi-homme, mi-animal fait un sourire gentil à son patient. "Ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles pour le moment, nous allons faire vite afin que tu puisses te reposer au calme." Conseille-t-il avant de rompre le contact avec le capitaine des Heart pour se joindre à Penguin et Shachi.

Malgré son naturel serein, Law sent son rythme cardiaque s'emballer face au manque d'informations au sujet de son allié. Son manque de mobilité est trop handicapant pour lui permettre de se faire comprendre, en outre, il peut à peine bouger son bras et sa voix semble s'être éteinte. Il tente de se rassurer en supposant que Tony-ya serait probablement bien plus bouleversé si Mugiwara-ya avait effectivement succombé à ses blessures, mais cet unique diagnostic personnel ne suffit pas à le distraire de son sentiment d'incertitude.

Résigné, Law se laisse soigner et manipuler par ses compagnons et son allié tout en s'essayant à vider son esprit de toutes pensées tragiques, mais ses intentions sont vaines. Il est trop conscient de la folie de Mugiwara-ya pour se sentir en paix et il sait que cet imbécile ne fait que risquer sa vie à chaque instant.

Law ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a retenu son souffle, il libère alors un soupir impuissant tout en sentant l'apparition de maux de tête. Il espère seulement voir Mugiwara-ya très bientôt.

Luffy est assis dans le couloir du sous-marin, attendant avec une certaine nervosité et impatience l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle médicale où son ami y est actuellement convalescent. Les genoux pliés et la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il pense à se rendre à l'intérieur pour vérifier ce qui passe, mais il rejette rapidement l'idée. Il a fait une promesse à Chopper et il tient à la tenir, peu importe à quel point il lui semble long et pénible de rester là, à attendre.

Soudain, la porte de la salle médicale s'ouvre, laissant apparaître l'un après l'autre, Penguin suivit de Sachi qui se rendent tous deux auprès du capitaine au Chapeau de Paille avec une expression neutre de toutes émotions.

Luffy se relève à la hâte, jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte laissée à peine entrebâillée et alors qu'il s'apprête à questionner ses deux compagnons alliés, l'un d'eux prend parole en lui offrant un sourire amical.

"Docteur Chopper arrive dans un instant, il va t'informer sur la situation. Peux-tu l'attendre ici encore un peu? Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire." Informe Penguin.

Luffy acquiesce en silence, la déception se lisant sur son visage.

"Nous serons à l'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny." Ajoute Shachi avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Penguin.

Luffy pousse un soupir en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les deux compagnons de Torao jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Étant certain de ne pas être découvert, Luffy se décide finalement à progresser jusqu'à la porte, avalant avec une certaine appréhension avant de pousser légèrement sur cette dernière pour être en mesure d'observer le déroulement de la situation à l'intérieur de la pièce médicale. Seulement, le capitaine ne s'est pas attendu à voir la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Chopper et il retient tout juste son cri d'effroi qu'il étouffe avec ses mains.

La créature humanoïde considère Luffy d'un regard interrogateur avant de lâcher un souffle décontracté, une expression d'amusement prenant possession de son visage. "Tu ne pouvais plus attendre, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il sans paraître tromper par la traîtrise de son capitaine.

"Désolé." Luffy secoue la tête avec un sourire espiègle, vérifiant Torao qui est allongé sur son lit, immobile. Il n'a pas une très bonne vue sur le visage de son allié à cette distance. Il lui tarde de pouvoir le saluer personnellement, même s'il se sent toujours fautif de son état de santé actuel. "Comment... va-t-il?"

"Il est épuisé, ce qui n'est pas une surprise." Commence à expliquer Chopper. "Mais comme je m'en doutais, il souffre d'une forte diminution de motricité due à son empoisonnement, toutefois ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire."

"Motricité?" Luffy bascule la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Chopper acquiesce, il a oublié que son capitaine est très limité dans sa connaissance du vocabulaire. "Pour faire plus simple, Torao souffre de paralysie."

"Il… ne peut pas bouger." Luffy semble mieux comprendre les faits de cette façon.

"En effet, pour l'instant, il ne peut pas bouger." Confirme le renne en hochant la tête, mais il sourit de manière à rassurer son ami. "Mais ne sois pas inquiet, ce n'est pas permanent. Nous allons remanier la composition de son traitement en conséquence, ce qui l'aidera à retrouver sa mobilité et en parallèle, il procédera à des séances de rééducation pour accélérer d'avantages son regain de motricité."

"Je crois comprendre…" Dit Luffy après un bref moment de réflexion. "De toute façon, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à son sujet puisque tu es son docteur."

"Oh! Ne pense pas que tes flatteries me rendent heureux, bâtard~" Insulte Chopper en gesticulant d'extase.

"Shishishi~ Est-ce que je peux entrer maintenant, Chopper?" Demande le brun en suppliant son ami du regard.

"Euh oui, bien sûr." Le renne se reprend avant de laisser le passage ouvert à son capitaine. "Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te rejoindre afin de veiller sur lui, je dois retourner à l'infirmerie pour aider Penguin et Shachi."

Luffy se retourne avec une expression sérieuse alors qu'il est déjà situé à l'entrée de la salle médicale, sa main tenant fermement la poignée de la porte. "Ce ne sera pas utile, puisque je compte rester auprès de lui."

Chopper est surpris par la réponse de son capitaine, mais également inquiet à l'idée de laisser Torao entre ses mains. Sa confiance envers Luffy est limitée quand il est question de rester calme ainsi que veiller sur les autres sans provoquer de blessures accidentelles. Douceur et patience ne font vraiment pas partie de ses vertus.

"Tu en es sûr..?" Hésite le docteur avec crainte. "Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de turbulent et… Torao est encore en convalescence, il a besoin de se reposer au calme et dans son état fragilisé, il ne faut pas l'ennuyer-"

"Aie confiance Chopper, je vais prendre soin de lui." Interrompts Luffy de sa voix solennel qui a don de dissiper tous sentiments d'appréhension. "Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait contrarier Torao, de plus, je tiens à rester un peu seul avec lui." Ajoute-t-il en faisant un sourire sincère.

"D'accord." Cède Chopper, ne doutant plus à laisser son patient aux soins de son ami. "Pense seulement à venir me voir si tu penses que Torao a besoin de quelque chose et n'oublie pas, ne sois pas surpris par son incapacité à parler ou à bouger."

"Merci Chopper." Réponds simplement Luffy avec un sourire encore plus démesuré.

Le docteur fait une expression similaire à son capitaine avant de prendre congé avec un geste d'au revoir.

Luffy fait signe en retour à son compagnon d'équipage avant d'entrer et refermer la porte de la salle médicale, son regard se posant sur le lit de son allié.

Il semble que Torao soit endormi puisqu'il ne le voit pas ouvrir les yeux. Luffy sent alors la déception envahir son humeur joviale à savoir qu'il n'aura peut-être pas l'occasion de voir son allié éveillé dans l'immédiat, toutefois, il marche d'un pas discret jusqu'à atteindre le côté du lit où il décide de s'immobiliser pour contempler son allié.

Ressentant une présence familière s'approcher, Law ouvre à peine son oeil, sa vue limitée lui permettant malgré tout de reconnaître la personne qui se tient debout, à son côté. Sa paupière émet un petit tremblement dû à l'agréable surprise de voir Mugiwara-ya ici et surtout de savoir enfin que ce dernier est sain et sauf. Son esprit maintenant tranquillisé, un souffle s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, embrumant ainsi l'intérieur de son masque respiratoire. Son soulagement est tel, qu'il ne remarque pas la nervosité de son allié et à quel point celui-ci est étrangement calme.

Luffy est pris par surprise, ses lèvres se séparant légèrement alors que son regard croise celui de son allié. Il a pensé à tort que Torao s'était rendormi. Il ne s'est pas attendu à le voir ouvrir les yeux de sitôt, mais à présent, le regard de son ami est tourné vers lui et il remarque à peine qu'une seule de ses paupières est ouverte parce qu'il se sent trop mal à l'aise avec cette situation.

Luffy n'a pas oublié qu'il est en cause de l'état actuel de son compagnon, son esprit est en outre toujours occupé par les mauvais souvenirs de son allié mourant dans la cellule voisine à la sienne.

Habituellement, le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille aurait simplement oublié ses mésaventures, mais sa dernière expérience lui a rappelé qu'il lui était toujours possible d'échouer à protéger les siens. Son imprudence a bien failli coûter la vie à Torao et ce n'est pas un fait dont-il peut être fier.

Ne sachant que dire ou faire, Luffy se contente alors de regarder son allié.

Law sent ses maux de tête disparaître peu à peu bien qu'il commence à remarquer l'étrange attitude de Mugiwara-ya. Il est à peine pensable que son allié n'est pas déjà décidé à lui bondir au cou tel le singe qu'il est, et d'autant plus bizarre de le voir se tenir immobile sans quelconque manifestation de sa joie éternelle. Ce n'est pas qu'il est particulièrement envie de subir une étreinte de son allié puisqu'il déteste la proximité physique de quiconque, sauf peut-être celle de Bepo, mais le manque de réaction de Mugiwara-ya est, sans exagération, choquant.

Law s'inquiète, réfléchissant sur la raison pour laquelle son allié lui est ainsi différent de ce qu'il a toujours connu.

Ce ne serait quand même pas à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas?

S'il lui était au moins possible de s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre, toutefois ses membres refusent de lui obéir et sa propre voix semble l'avoir abandonné. Il espère vivement que cette situation ne sera que de courte durée jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve toutes ses facultés.

Clignant de l'oeil avec une expression d'incompréhension, le Chirurgien de la Mort s'essaie à prendre parole dans le but de questionner son allié, mais les seuls sons qu'il parvient à émettre n'ont rien d'intelligible, ce qui a don de le frustrer. Ses efforts ne sont pourtant pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de son allié, qui réagit à l'instinct en déplaçant une main à son épaule où le bandage vient tout juste d'être changé.

"Torao…" Luffy murmure son nom, de façon presque inaudible, mais c'est un début de réaction au moins.

Law reste attentif à son allié, sa paupière tremblante sous l'effet de la fatigue et de son lourd traitement. Il sent la main de Mugiwara-ya bougée avec une étonnante précaution sur son bandage à l'épaule, ce qui le surprend un peu. *Mugiwara-ya?*

"Torao." Répète Luffy de façon plus distincte, sa main s'arrêtant en cours de route avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celle de son partenaire d'alliance. Il lie ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre capitaine, détournant son regard peu après sur leurs mains jointes.

Law tique sur cette nouvelle proximité, sa paupière émettant une secousse d'inconfort. Il se demande bien pourquoi il ne peut se soustraire de la touche alors qu'il peut sentir le contact _chaleure-_ … Le contact incommodant et désagréable de la main de Mugiwara-ya. C'est d'une expression confuse qu'il regarde son allié, dans l'attente de comprendre ce qui se trame dans sa tête.

"Torao. Je… suis désolé." Parle finalement Luffy en mouvant tranquillement son pouce sur le dessus de la main tatouée. "Tu es souffrant par ma faute, pardonne-moi…"

*Ça ne te ressemble pas de manifester ainsi ta culpabilité, Mugiwara-ya.* Se pense Law tandis que son front se plisse à peine avec le froncement de son sourcil.

Il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'entendre les excuses de son allié pour être réconforté. Rien ne peut changer le passé, la vie en est ainsi. De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait proposé une alliance avec l'équipage du Chapeau de paille s'il ne savait pas leur capitaine aussi téméraire. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il a choisi de s'allier à Mugiwara-ya. Et s'il doit être honnête, les risques qui lui sont imposés par la stupidité de son allié rendent son aventure plus trépidante et agréable que jamais auparavant. Évidemment, s'il peut éviter de risquer sa vie et celles de ses alliés, il tente alors d'élaborer un plan pour trouver une alternative à une situation désespérée, mais rien ne pourra l'empêcher de suivre Mugiwara-ya jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. C'est de cette seule façon qu'il peut réellement savourer le bon goût de la liberté que Cora-san lui a rendue lorsqu'il était enfant.

"Quand nous étions dans la prison, j'ai pensé que…" Luffy s'interrompt pour regarder l'homme allongé dans le lit médical avec des yeux légèrement humides, mais sans se laisser céder par l'envie de pleurer. Ses émotions sont partagées entre ses frayeurs passées et sa joie actuelle, mais il se refuse à montrer ses faiblesses auprès de son égal. "Peu importe, tu es vivant… et très bientôt, tu seras guéri. Nous pourrons alors repartir à l'aventure." Se ressaisit-il en formant un sourire sincère.

Law commence à comprendre certaines choses qu'il décide momentanément de laisser en suspens. Mugiwara-ya est vivant et souriant, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Ses plans futurs ne sont plus menacés à l'heure actuelle des choses et il n'a plus qu'à espérer guérir pour reprendre le plus tôt possible, leur quête pour le One Piece. Toutefois, il est encore pris par surprise lorsqu'il voit un objet très familier en paille se poser sur la couverture qui le tient au chaud, son propriétaire se penchant légèrement au-dessus de lui avec un sourire amical et d'une confiance presque aveuglante.

Law regarde Mugiwara-ya un instant dans les yeux avant de laisser sa paupière se refermer, un sourire à peine visible parvenant à se former au coin de ses lèvres et qu'il sait invisible à l'intérieur de son masque embué. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendort aux côtés de son allié avec un esprit tranquillisé, ressentant un plaisir secret et bien gardé à se savoir aimé par son entourage.


End file.
